


Chat Noir(e)

by GodessOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodessOfTheNight/pseuds/GodessOfTheNight
Summary: Adrien is severely injured and can't go back to the battle. It's up to Felix to go back and fight as Chat Noir again. But what do you do when your predecessor can't go back because of a previous surgery?There's only one other person who knows how to use a Miraculous, and it's not Fu...





	Chat Noir(e)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A substitute superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487726) by [Blikdelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie). 

> Hi! This is my first fic, so bare with me here. Feel free to comment any spelling or grammatical errors you might see. Also tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! (Also sorry it's trash, but it's pretty good trash)

“Bridgette! Felix!” Chat Noir managed to choke out. He dropped onto the couple’s small balcony, barely able to limp to the door. He let himself meet the ground so that he could de-transform out of sight. 

Bridgette quickly made her way to sliding door, not noticing how badly Adrien had been hit. “Good Lord, Adrien, what happened? Come in, sit down.” She wrapped Adrien’s arm around her shoulder, helping him over to the couch. 

“Jeez, kid, what happened this time?” Felix chimed, scooting over on the couch to make room him. 

Plagg flew off of Adrien’s shoulder, weak and injured as well, “The akuma threw him against the Eiffel Tower. And then stepped on him. Everywhere.” 

“Adrien we told you to be more careful!” Felix stated. He softly-glared at the 14-year-old. 

“The akuma is still out there,” Adrien said, “and Ladybug is still out there fighting it alone. Felix, I need you to go back out there as Chat Noir.” Adrien slipped his ring off. He slid it into Felix palm, arm still twitching from the pain. 

“Adrien, I can’t go out there, let alone move,” Felix replied, a sense of dread washing over his features. 

“Why? You’re in good shape and you were so good as him last time. Better than me, at least.” 

Bridgette spoke up, “He had surgery on his arm two weeks ago. He tore a ligament. He’s not allowed to use his left arm for another couple of days.” 

Adrien looked at Felix’s arm. _ Still bandaged. How had he not noticed that? _ “I guess I’ll have to go back out there then. I can handle the pain, it’s not that ba-” 

“Bridgette can go,” Felix suggested. 

“_ What?” _Bridgette and Adrien asked at the same time. They turned their attention to Felix, who was (surprisingly) serious about his suggestion. 

“Bridgette, you were an amazing Miraculous Holder. I bet that you could be a better Chat Noir than Adrien and I. You used to be the flag twirler in the school band, so you should be able to handle the baton.” 

“He’s not wrong, Bri,” Plagg floated in front of her face, “you’re the only one capable to use the Miraculous well right now.” 

Bridgette gave into their pleas and nodded her head in agreement. 

“** _ I’ll go.” _ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Where is he?” Ladybug questioned. She kept texting and calling Chat but he wouldn’t pick up. “That cat better be on his way back.” 

The akuma kept on rampaging through Paris, knocking over all of it’s most precious sites. All of the tourists and residence ran for cover as the akuma made his way through the city. 

Out of nowhere, Ladybug saw a flash of black fly over her head. “There you are, you stupid cat. C’mon! We have an akuma to rid of.” 

“Are you _paw-__sitive_ I’m your Chat?” 

Ladybug paused. That wasn’t the voice of her Chat Noir. It sounded more like a... Chatte Noire. Ladybug turned around and met face to face with her new partner. It was a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties. She wasn’t short, but not tall either. Her hair fell down to her hips, wrapped in a long ponytail. Her cat-like eyes were a vibrant blue instead of lime green. And there was one more thing about her that just stuck out a little bit more; _her boots rose up to her thighs._

Ladybug started to panic a smidgen. _ Not again. _ “S-so, uh, what h-h-happened, to, to Chat Noir this time? The actual Chat Noir.” 

“I don’t know exactly, hon, but he’s alright now.” The woman leaped up into the air and landed next to Ladybug. “So, what’s the deal with the akuma thingy. What does he do and all?” 

Ladybug put on her serious face again, relieved her kitty was okay. “Well, we didn’t figure out where the akuma is. He’s named himself Todzilla because apparently his name is Tod. He’s kind of just been acting like a real life version of the actual lizard thing. Now let’s get down the- wait where’d you go?” 

Chatte Noire yelled up to the clueless teen, “Well what are you waiting for?! Let’s get this over with.” 

The two ran towards the akumatised giant-boy-lizard. 

“Hey what’s that in his claw? I think it might be where the akuma is,” Chatte announced as the monster started to turn their way. 

Ladybug started to swing her yo-yo around, “I don’t know, but whatever it is I think we’re about to find out!” 

Chatte glanced over at Ladybug’s toyish weapon. _ Would it have killed _ _ Tikki _ _ to give me a yo-yo? _

Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm. The red and black-dotted object fell into her hands. “A cat plush? What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“I am Todzilla! King of Europe! I own everything so give me your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chatte Noire!” 

By the time the akuma had finished his “speech”, Chatte Noire had already reached his closed claw. The girl gracefully maneuvered through his slimy fingers, snatching the akuma quickly and quietly. _ She used to hold a Miraculous, too. Just like the man from last time, _ Ladybug thought. 

“A movie ticket? Who on earth would get akumatised because of a movie?” Chatte said with a laugh. Todzilla tried to enclose a claw around Chatte, but she dodged it. She didn’t realize, however, that the claw wasn’t aiming for her, but for Ladybug. 

Todzilla wrapped his disgustingly scaly claw around Ladybug’s body, encasing her inside of an iron grip. Her Lucky Charm fell to the ground. 

“Chatte! No!” Ladybug struggled to move the hand with the yo-yo out of Todzilla’s grasp. “I can’t get the butterfly without my yo-yo!” 

Chatte didn’t listen, though. She tore the ticket in half, releasing the akuma into the skies. 

“Why would you do that, Chatte? Now the akuma’s going to multiply! We can’t let it happen again.” 

“Don’t worry Ladybug. I got this. Your so _ impawsible _.” 

Chatte catapulted herself into the air with the aid of her baton, which she barely even used the whole time she had been there. She captured the akuma between her paws and dropped to the ground. She closed her eyes, seeming to be focusing hard. She stayed that way for a few more seconds before releasing the akuma. It was....cleansed. 

“Oh, I get it. A cat plush cause I was supposed to use it. Ha,” Chatte realized. 

Ladybug glanced down to the woman. She was right. Her vision had come to her and allowed her to see that the cat plush was meant for Chatte. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Chatte threw the plush sky high as a burst of magic spread around the city. 

Ladybug fell to the ground in awe. _Wow. She must’ve been great._

“I think you have enough experience to take care of the victim. I’ll _cat-__ch_ you later!” And with that, Chatte Noire left the scene. Ladybug somehow felt that it wouldn’t be the last time she’d be seeing her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

** _ Later that Same Evening... _ **

“_ Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. There was a new _ _ akuma _ _ today. One of the weirdest we’ve had in sometime. However, that wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen during the fight. A new Chat Noir, or should I say, _ _ Chatte _ _ Noire appeared to be Ladybug’s partner. This is the second time this has happened this year. Only a few months ago, another man took the place of Chat Noir. The only question is; Why?” _

Felix and Bridgette stood on the balcony, looking up at the stars. 

“You know, you did good out there earlier. Better than I did in February,” Felix said. 

Bridgette grinned to herself, “Yeah. I gotta say, it was weird being in your shoes. Even if it was for only five minutes.” 

Felix laughed, “Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How high were your boots again?” 

A good laugh they shared (well, after Felix received a light smack on the shoulder). 


End file.
